<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pathos by ApplesAmIRightChat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141525">Pathos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat'>ApplesAmIRightChat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Are, Forced Incest, Grooming, HARD, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Tags, Technoblade x Tommy is forced, Underage Rape/Non-con, WilburSus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tags.<br/>--<br/>This is fic where multiple POV's happen, first Tommy, then Tubbo.<br/>Technoblade was forced to have sex with Tommy and Tubbo.<br/>Jschlatt rapes Tubbo<br/>Quackity moves (momentarily) with Tubbo<br/>Quackity returns home with Tubbo<br/>Jschlatt rapes Tubbo mindlessly<br/>Tubbo moves in with Phil and Techno,<br/>Tubbo has a horrible nightmare,<br/>Tubbo realized something... Weird...<br/>Stay tuned to see what happens next, kids!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT a Family Friendly story- I advise you to be 14+ to read this story.<br/>This is no happy SBI family story.<br/>WARNINGS:<br/>Referenced; Rape/Non- Con. Underaged. Manipulation. Grooming.<br/>A bunch of swearing.<br/>I'd- yet again- advise you to be 14+ to read this story, but I am not going to stop you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Read the warnings in the notes.<br/>
3rd person POV<br/>
--<br/>
Philza went out on an adventurous journey with Wilbur Soot. Technoblade was quite upset that his journey- craving mind wasn't fed, but he was left to take care of Tommy.<br/>
Technoblade usually always goes with Phil on adventures, but this time he guessed it was Wilbur's turn to go instead.<br/>
"Techno!" Tommy, a 7 year old younger- brother of Techno said.<br/>
"What is it, Toms?" Techno, who was Tommy's 15 year- old- brother asked.<br/>
"I'm hungryyyyyyy!!!" Tommy complained.<br/>
"Ugh- fine. What would you like to eat?" Techno insisted- getting up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.<br/>
"I don't know." Tommy looked in the pantry.<br/>
Techno sighed and looked out the window, knowing Phil and Wilbur wont be back for at LEAST 2 more weeks.<br/>
"That! Mac nd' Cheese!" Tommy pointed to the Mac and Cheese sitting on a higher shelf.<br/>
"Fine- sure..." Techno muffled, picking at one of his tusks.<br/>
Techno grabbed the Mac and Cheese, and threw it into the microwave with some water in it.<br/>
(yes im talking about those Kraft Mac and Cheese cup things)<br/>
Techno heard the obnoxious loud beeping of the microwave, and took the Mac and Cheese noodles out- mixing it with the cheese powder and put it into the fridge.<br/>
"Wait about- like 3 minutes and then get it out." Techno sighed and flopped back onto the couch and read his book.<br/>
--<br/>
After Tommy ate his Mac and Cheese- Techno looked at the time. '9:32'. "Alright Toms, time for bed..." Techno gasped and walked to his bedroom.<br/>
Tommy sobbed as Techno opened the door to his bedroom.<br/>
"You're fine-"<br/>
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED! I WANT PHIL! I WANT WILBYYYYY!!!" Tommy whined as he made excuses not to go to bed for a little while longer.<br/>
"Enough! Enough!" Techno huffed as he picked up Tommy.<br/>
Tommy cried as he kicked his legs. Techno threw off Tommy's shoes and socks and laid him down in his bed- closing the door.<br/>
--<br/>
Techno heard Tommy cry for about 5 more minutes before Tommy just laid down in his bed and went to sleep.<br/>
Techno went to his room and kicked off his socks and shoes and flopped himself onto his bed.</p><p>Yep, this was their every day routine- until the sixth day.</p><p>Tommy- at about 7:41, walked into Technoblade's room.<br/>
"Techno..." Tommy said, playing with the bottom of his shirt with his hands.<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
"Can we play the game that Wilbur and I play at night time?" Tommy asked.<br/>
"Sure? What's the game?" Techno put his book down.<br/>
"Wilbur called it- uhm... 'Not to tell anyone'!" Tommy told Techno in an honest tone.<br/>
Okay, Techno knew something was up.<br/>
Techno got up from his bed and walked over.<br/>
"What is the game called?" Techno asked again.<br/>
"Uhm... Wilbur said it was called 'Fucking!'" Tommy said.<br/>
Techno thought that this was a verbal accident- and was just mispronouncing the word.<br/>
"Repeat that?"<br/>
"'Fucking!'"<br/>
Techno sighed,<br/>
"What kind of game is it? Board game? Video game?" Techno sighed.<br/>
"Oh- uh no. It's not that kind of game."<br/>
"Oh then- what type of game is it?"<br/>
"Well Wilbur waits till' he knows everyone is asleep- then he wakes me up and carries me downstairs into the basement and locks the door."<br/>
'What the fuck is Wilbur doing...?' Techno thought.<br/>
"And then he tells me to take off my shirt-"<br/>
"Hold on, woah woah, WOAH. He told you to take off your shirt?" Techno asked- now VERY concerned, as nobody ever goes in the basement.<br/>
"Come onnnnn!" Tommy whines- tugging Techno out of his room and threw the back hall- and into the basement.<br/>
Tommy goes down the stairs and opens another door- revealing a full- sized bed with plastic hospital sheets and a thin blanket.<br/>
'This is sus...' Technoblade still thought.<br/>
Tommy started to take off his shirt.<br/>
"Wai- wai- wai- wait what are you doing?" Techno said- looking at Tommy's chest, which was coated in bite marks, hickies, and bruises.<br/>
"What. The. Fuck." Techno said- slipping Tommy's shirt back on him.<br/>
Tommy was silent, as he looked behind Techno his eyes widened.<br/>
*THUNK*<br/>
is all that could be heard before Techno was knocked right out.<br/>
--<br/>
"Where's Phil?" Techno heard as he started to wake up.<br/>
"Oh- he's still on the mission thing for about 3 more weeks. I decided to come home because I missed you two!" Wilbur said with a half- assed grin on his face.<br/>
--<br/>
Technoblade completely woke up to the sound of Tubbo's voice. Techno noticed he was zip tied to the head of the bed, and was gagged. Techno noticed his pants and shirt were missing- but his boxers were still there, thankfully.<br/>
Wilbur sat on the bed, having Tubbo and Tommy sit- both naked- in front of Techno on the bed.<br/>
"Alrighty~ You know what to do!~" Wilbur moaned.<br/>
Techno couldn't move.<br/>
Techno looked over to the night stand of the bed and saw a half- empty bottle of Melatonin. Agh, that was his problem.<br/>
He was jacked up on Melatonin.<br/>
Wilbur crawled over to Techno. "Don't scream or yell, or else." Wilbur claimed, putting a box knife up to Tommy's throat.<br/>
Techno gave a slight nod as Wilbur went to the back side of the bed. "Alrighty boys!~ Get to it." Wilbur said to Tommy and Tubbo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baffled.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah, continue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>INTENSE Underage Rape/ Non Con<br/>Recorded Sex<br/>Swearing<br/>Just- warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno's eyes widened as Tubbo straddled himself around Techno's chest and shoulders with his arms and legs, and took off the makeshift gag.<br/>Wilbur took out his camera and recorded it. Techno felt sick. Utterly sick to the stomach.<br/>Tubbo leaned in and started to make out with Technoblade.<br/>Technoblade felt his boxers slide down his legs, and peaked over.<br/>It was Tommy.<br/>Techno watched Tommy grab onto his waist and start licking and deep- throating Technoblade's cock. No matter how much Wilbur taught the boys to enjoy it, Technoblade felt sick to the stomach.<br/>Tommy let out little moans as he sucked. Techno closed his eyes- feeling a jitter run up his spine every moan.<br/>Techno tried to think of everything but this situation. Shit. He thought of porn, with a brunette and a blonde twink.<br/>He sprung a boner. <br/>Tommy continued to deep throat Technoblade, as Tubbo broke the kiss and gasped for air. Tubbo, after catching his breath, slowly licked up Techno's neck.<br/>Techno let out very small, slight moans as he looked down at Tommy who stopped deep throating him.<br/>Tommy turned himself around- and faced towards the camera as he bounced on Techno's member.<br/>'Stop. Stop. STOP! MAKE IT STOP ALREADY! CUT IT OFF AND SHRED IT! STOP IT! KILL WILBUR! HURT HIM! RUN!' is all Techno could hear from the voices.<br/>--<br/>Tommy and Tubbo swapped places as Wilbur kept recording.<br/>--<br/>Techno finally came as he gasped loudly and Tubbo let out a small sob. Wilbur cut the camera and looked at the footage. Tubbo and Tommy got off of Techno and laid down on the bed.<br/>"9 minutes- not bad..." Wilbur looked at the footage.<br/>"Still not enough though. Need about 14 more minutes..." Wilbur mumbled to himself.<br/>'Only 9 minutes?' Techno thought it was an eternity.<br/>Techno glared at Wilbur.<br/>"Fine- fine."<br/>Wilbur got up and cut Techno's zip ties- just for Wilbur to drag Techno into a different part of the basement and tie him to a couch.<br/>Tubbo got his boxers on and walked over to Techno- barely if not- at all limping.<br/>Tubbo laid against Techno's chest and fell asleep.<br/>Techno couldn't sleep.<br/>--<br/>Wilbur got undressed and set the camera up on a chair.<br/>Wilbur got onto the bed and lifted Tommy's ass up. Wilbur slowly entered Tommy, going about half way and thrusting at that length.<br/>Small moans and groans escaped Tommy.<br/>Wilbur felt an orgasm start as he let out a very audible groan- thrusting faster, deeper, and harder.<br/>Tommy let out small yells of pain but slowly turned them into moans.<br/>Wilbur slammed into Tommy and came.<br/>4 minutes. Wilbur needs more to record.<br/>Wilbur stopped the footage momentarily.<br/>"Tubbo!" Wilbur yelled as Tommy put his boxers on and exited the room.<br/>Tubbo passed Tommy. Tommy basically collapsed at Techno's side.<br/>--<br/>Wilbur turned sideways with Tubbo, and bounced Tubbo on his lap facing him.<br/>The camera had a side- view.<br/>loud slaps, cries, and moans could be heard from the next room.<br/>Tubbo walked into the room with Tommy and Techno. Wilbur followed.<br/>Wilbur unties Techno and carried him to the next room, putting him on the bed. Techno readjusted his arms as Wilbur lifted his little pink ass up.<br/>Wilbur started to record again.<br/>Slamming in and out of techno, Wilbur moaned.<br/>--<br/>Wilbur paused the camera and looked at the footage. "A minute more than needed- perfect."<br/>Wilbur edited the footage as Tubbo and Tommy passed out on the couch, and Techno laid there on the bed after he threw the thin blanket over himself.<br/>'Sorry, Tubbo and Tommy..."<br/>--<br/>Wilbur edited the footage and posted it on a sketchy website, throwing his clothes back on and heading upstairs where he'd shower and head to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where the Mocking Bird dies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... You know the drill ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horny Quackity, who was 23 at the moment, opened his laptop and just looked up some gay porn, and scrolled threw what Google had to offer.<br/>"Three T...? Like a threesome or somethin'?" Quackity offered to himself.<br/>Quackity plugged his headphones in and clicked on it.<br/>First 10 seconds in.<br/>Recognizes Tubbo.<br/>"What. The. Actual. Living. FUCK?" Quackity asked himself as he looked threw the footage.<br/>After Quackity scrolls threw the footage he slams the laptop shut, throws on a jacket and shoes and wakes up Jschlatt.<br/>"What the fuckkkk do you wanntttttt?" Jschlatt asked, rubbing his eyes. Quackity dragged Jschlatt out of the bed and to the laptop. <br/>"What is itttt?????" Jschlatt asked.<br/>Quackity showed him he footage.<br/>"Wow- didn't know Technoblade was the sex type." Jschlatt said as he continued to watch it. "Okay them screaming and crying when Wilbur is fucking them is concerning..."<br/>"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Quackity yelled. "He is a child. 8. Jschlatt, 8!" Quackity said, slamming the door to go get Tubbo home.<br/>--<br/>Quackity arrived and busted the door open, and looked inside the rooms until he found the basement.<br/>"Dad...?" Tubbo asked sleepily as he was lifted up and carried out the door. "Yeah- from now on, you will NOT go to Tommy's place. If you want to hang out he MUST come over to ours." Quackity said sternly.<br/>"Yeah- okay dad..." Tubbo yawned as Quackity opened the door to their house.<br/>Quackity decided he would tell Tubbo what is wrong with what he did in the morning, as he tucked Tubbo in and shut the door,<br/>leaving his little Mocking Bird to sleep.<br/>--<br/>{}<br/>OMG! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY POGGGGGGG! Oh, and don't leave hate comments- you realize you FOUND this by LOOKING for it, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baffled.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IM SO FUCKING MAD ARCHIVE DELETED 2 OF MY FUCKIN CHAPTERS BECAUSE THE WEBSITE RELOADED AND IM PISSED.<br/>The two promised chapters with a bonus will be released tomorrow.<br/>I'm very sorry for flaking.<br/>Have a good morning//noon//night.<br/>AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT JSCHLATT TO BE THE BAD GUY IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Monarchy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings;<br/>Rape/Non-Con.<br/>VERY Underaged.<br/>Incest.<br/>Swearing.<br/>Violence.<br/>Minor amount of blood.<br/>Just- be careful, I aint gonna stop you but if you don't want to read this Jschlatt/Tubbo chapter- come back tomorrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry for the 1 day late delay! It got deleted before the uploading date, sorry!<br/>--<br/>Jschlatt picked Tubbo up, walking to his office as he smirked at Quackity.</p><p>Quackity knew something was up.</p><p>"Hey bud, remember what you did with Wilbur at their house?"</p><p>"Yeah- but Papa said not to do dat no moreeeeee." Tubbo fiddled with the bottom part of his shirt.</p><p>"Yeah, and why the fuck would I care what he said?" Jschlatt asked.</p><p>Tubbo's goat- like ears drooped as he was picked up again and leaned over the desk- and felt his pants get taken off from behind him.</p><p>Tubbo's wrist was held behind his back by Jschlatt- who used his other hand to rip off Tubbo's pants and underwear.</p><p>Tubbo's eyes teared up as he heard Jschlatt unzip his own pants.</p><p>"MAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Tubbo screamed like a baby goat, kicking and struggling.</p><p>Jschlatt sighed and let him wear himself out.</p><p>Jschlatt reached into a drawer of the desk and grabbed a bottle- cracking it open and grabbing 3-4 pills from it.</p><p>Jschlatt shoved them into Tubbo's mouth.</p><p>"Swallow them or else..." Jschlatt warned- pushing on Tubbo's back a little.</p><p>Tubbo looked at Jschlatt, scared, as he swallowed the pills as best as he could without water.</p><p>Tubbo's mouth was then flooded by a bottle of water.</p><p>Tubbo took a few sips and Jschlatt took the water bottle away as Tubbo coughed a few times.</p><p>Jschlatt patted Tubbo on his back a few times.</p><p>Tubbo looked at the opened pill bottle, "Meda- maelo- Melatonin?" Tubbo thought as his toddler- like brain tried to read it.</p><p>After a few minutes, Tubbo felt heavy from the Melatonin.</p><p>Jschlatt looked at Tubbo's face and grinned wildly.</p><p>Tubbo heard a squirting noise a few times before Jschlatt pushed one of his fingers into Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo tried as hard as he could to squirm away, but resulted with barely even moving.</p><p>Jschlatt entered another finger into Tubbo, scissoring and moving his fingers around- trying to stretch Tubbo out.</p><p>Tubbo let out whimpers and pleads for Jschlatt to stop.</p><p>Jschlatt entered a third finger, "Good boy...~" Jschlatt leaned over Tubbo and licked his ear.</p><p>Tubbo flushed embarrassingly with blush across his face as he pleaded and pleaded for Jschlatt to stop.</p><p>Jschlatt took his fingers out and Tubbo heard some more squirting sounds.</p><p>Jschlatt lined himself up with Tubbo- and roughly thrusted in and out, not caring to slow down or let Tubbo adjust.</p><p>"Dad! Stop please! It hurts! STOP! PLEASEEEEE!" Tubbo cried and yelled. Jschlatt leaned back over Tubbo and bit his ear.</p><p>Tubbo tried to squirm again- didn't work.</p><p>"MAAAAAAAA-" Tubbo started to goat- scream before being cut out by Jschlatt pressing one of his fingers down onto Tubbo's tongue, preventing him from talking.</p><p>Quackity walked over and knocked on the office door, "Hey hon', why's the door locked and why do you have Tubbo...?"</p><p>"T-Ten minutes please!" Jschlatt grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of Tubbo.</p><p>There was some blood leaking from Tubbo- but that just made Jschlatt speed up.</p><p>"Don't fuckin' scream or else...!" Jschlatt whispered to Tubbo as he took his finger out of Tubbo's mouth.</p><p>Tubbo gagged a little and just continued to cry and let out sobs.</p><p>"Honey, open the fucking door NOW!" Quackity yelled.</p><p>"Shit. Fuck." Jschlatt groaned through the cries of Tubbo.</p><p>"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tubbo screamed in pain as he moaned.</p><p>Jschlatt went from frowning to a complete grin. He found Tubbo's prostate.</p><p>Jschlatt sped up and went a little harder than previously.</p><p>Jschlatt entered Tubbo completely and dedicated to fucking his prostate.</p><p>"I'm coming the fuck in now!" Quackity yelled threw the door- hearing Tubbo's screams in pain along with moaning and grunting didn't make this any better.</p><p>Quackity unlocked the door and walked in- taking in the frame in front of him. His partner- fucking his own child. Fucking sick.</p><p>"What the absolute FUCK?!" Quackity yelled.</p><p>Jschlatt pulled out of Tubbo, who was sobbing in pain.</p><p>"I'll deal with you later- you sick fuck!" Quackity yelled at Jschlatt.</p><p>Quackity rushed over to Tubbo, who was tired and crying.</p><p>Quackity examined Tubbo, he was bleeding from his ass from being fucked mindlessly.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey... It's okay..." Quackity tried to calm Tubbo down, after what the sick bastard did to Tubbo, he's not surprised he's crying.</p><p>Quackity was furious.</p><p>'Fuck you!' Quackity thought as Jschlatt zipped up his pants and left the room.</p><p>He, Quackity, Him, Tubbo, were going to leave this Hellhole and move to the Badlands instead.</p><p>Yeah, nice and child- friendly Badboyhalo and his husband Skeppy would be a great example for Tubbo.</p><p>--</p><p>Sorry for the late part, and sorry it was so short!<br/>Stay tuned for the next part!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Question.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad parts<br/>I'm bad at emotions or describing them so don't come for me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody:<br/>Tubbo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY-txbPyxn8</p><p>Sorry for nd' shit.</p><p>Warnings:<br/>MENTIONED Parent/Child Incest<br/>Crying<br/>Swearing<br/>It's just *SAD*<br/>Prefer if you were 14+ for this chapter but who am I to stop you?<br/>(BTW sorry for any like bad English or whatever I'm a native German speaker so like jfsifhioAHOIao)<br/>Okay here we go)<br/>--<br/>Quackity woke up in the middle of the night.<br/>Quackity was going to wait until morning to stay with Badboyhalo and Skeppy for a while, but he was afraid Jschlatt was going to stop him before they could leave- so...</p><p>Quackity climbed out of bed and got dressed, packing a suitcase with clothes, toothbrushes, soap, hair brushes, etc.</p><p>Quackity hurried up on tying his shoes- and quietly headed to Tubbo's room.</p><p>Quackity opened Tubbo's door- who was fiddling with a toy of his.</p><p>Tubbo quickly hid the toy under the blanket.</p><p>"No, no, it's okay- we're going to stay with an... Old friend of mine for a few days until Jschlatt has knocked some common sense into his head." (Define 'old friend' Quackity)</p><p>Tubbo nodded and grabbed his stuffed bee plushie he named Bee, ironic I know.</p><p>Quackity picked Tubbo up and dragged the suitcase behind them as he ran to the nearest bus, which was about 4 1/2 mines away from their current location.</p><p>Quackity ran. He didn't look back.</p><p>Quackity ran on instinct, taking where he thought they'd turn. He didn't have a map currently and certainly no WiFi to pull one up on his phone.</p><p>--</p><p>Quackity picked Tubbo up from the bus seat and grabbed their suitcase- exiting the bus and walking the rest of the way to the Badlands- where Badboyhalo and his partner Skeppy lived.<br/>(I know they have a house somewhere else but trust me itjiefhifhsiehfoschbusbidncis)</p><p>Quackity was holding sleeping Tubbo.</p><p>Quackity knocked on the door.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Quackity knocked a little more aggressively.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Knock!</p><p>Knock!</p><p>Knock!</p><p>Finally, an answer.</p><p>Badboyhalo opened the door and saw Quackity who was holding a small child.</p><p>"What... Is it- what do you need at..." Bad looked at the time,</p><p>"1 A.M.?" Badboyhalo questioned.</p><p>"May we please stay with you for about a week? Sorry for the short notice in advance."</p><p>"Quackity..." Bad rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"You know how I feel about you. It's just- ugh... I need to talk with Skeppy for about 5 minutes before answering."</p><p>Badboyhalo closed the door.</p><p>Quackity sighed, and sat next to the door with Tubbo in hand and the suitcase laying on it's side in front of them about a foot away.</p><p>A few minutes later- when Quackity was going threw Tubbo's hair with his fingers- Badboyhalo opened the door.</p><p>"Come on in, you can stay for 7 days. No more."</p><p>Quackity sighed in relief, "Thank you so much!"</p><p>"No problem..." Badboyhalo dragged his eyes- only saying yes because of the child Quackity held.</p><p>Badboyhalo guided Quackity to the guest room- where two beds laid. "One door down the hall to the left is the bathroom. We will talk about this more in the morning."</p><p>Badboyhalo exited the room and went back to his own bed.</p><p>Quackity sighed, laying Tubbo down in the smaller bed and plopping himself onto the bigger bed.</p><p>This was going to be a long morning.</p><p>--</p><p>Quackity woke up when Tubbo tapped his shoulder.</p><p>Quackity rubbed his eyes, "Yes Tubbo?"</p><p>"Wake up! Bad said to wake up!"</p><p>Quackity sighed- and flung himself out of bed, being dragged by Tubbo.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready!" Badboyhalo said joyfully, while giving a small warning-glare to Quackity.</p><p>"Thanks- Bad..." Quackity yawned.</p><p>"Mornin' Skeppy..." Quackity sat at the table, Tubbo sat next to him.</p><p>"Good morning!" Skeppy sat next to Quackity on the other side.</p><p>Bad sat next to Skeppy.</p><p>--</p><p>In the middle of breakfast, Quackity looked at Tubbo who's legs were shaking and he let out a few sobs and started to cry as he peed himself.</p><p>"OH SHI- IISSHHHHHH" Quackity looked at Badboyhalo.</p><p>"You alright bud- hey it's okay it happens!" Quackity smiled.</p><p>"Go hop into the shower while I clean this up for you bud', mk?" Quackity smiled.</p><p>"Otayyyy!" Tubbo stuttered and sobbed a little as he nodded and walked to the bathroom.</p><p>"Sorry about this..." Quackity apologized.</p><p>"It's fine." Bad said.</p><p>"Where's the mop...?" Quackity gently asked.</p><p>"I'll pick it up for you- no worries- B!tch!" Skeppy laughed as Bad yelled "LANGUAGE YOU MUFFIN HEAD!"</p><p>A few minutes later after the mess was picked up,</p><p>"So what was that about? Isn't he about 7? 8? Shouldn't he be potty trained?" Skeppy asked- fiddling with his hair.</p><p>"No! No! He is, it's just from an incident that happened yesterday."</p><p>Bad perked up.</p><p>"What incident?"</p><p>"I'd prefer not to talk about it." Quackity said- looking out the window.</p><p>"We're housing you. Tell us. Or you can leave." Badboyhalo huffed at Quackity.</p><p>Quackity looked at Bad and knew he was serious about his statement of kicking them out.</p><p>"Fine-"</p><p>Quackity gave in.</p><p>"So, yesterday after dinner, you know Jschlatt?"</p><p>"Oh yeah that alcoholic who smokes and drinks constantly and has no cares for anyone BUT himself? Yeah I know him?" Badboyhalo said, not liking Jschlatt.</p><p>"Well- he's my partner- and Tubbo is his kid from his past girlfriend who didn't want him."</p><p>"Tubbo is his KID?" Skeppy asked.</p><p>Quackity nodded.</p><p>"So after dinner last night, Jschlatt picked Tubbo up and walked into his office and locked the door."</p><p>"And?" Bad said, glaring at Quackity.</p><p>"And so I heard crying and begs for Jschlatt to stop what he was doing- along with screams. So, I told him to open the door or else I'd do it myself. He told me 'ten more minutes' and then he'd unlock the door. SO I told myself "Oh HELL no!" and I unlocked the door with a bobby pin- and I saw..." Quackity did a slight sob.</p><p>"What did you see?" Now- concerned Bad asked.</p><p>"Jschlatt was raping Tubbo-" Quackity's voice got scratchy as his Adam's apple bobbed and tears went to his eyes and he rested his head on the table.</p><p>"The hell did Jschlatt do to Tubbo?!" Skeppy exclaimed.</p><p>Quackity stayed silent.</p><p>"What. The. Muffin...?" Bad asked, concerned.</p><p>"So, we decided to let Jschlatt have a break and we left the house momentarily........." Quackity let out with a sob.</p><p>Badboyhalo and Skeppy were silent for a minute.</p><p>“Are you going back?” Skeppy questioned.</p><p>“Yeah- I mean, yes. We just need for Jschlatt to realize we ain't gonna tolerate that shit.” Quackity huffed- sitting up.</p><p>Badboyhalo let it slide- this one time.</p><p>They were all silent.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow will be fun.</p><p>--<br/>Should I keep up the story with Tubbo? Or should I go back to Technoblade, Tommy, and WIlbur?</p><p>Anyways have a good day/night <br/>hfishfiesjifcndskfoesjoahjsjfjfis</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rocked Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo stays with Phil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're no strangers to love<br/>You know the rules and so do I<br/>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of<br/>You wouldn't get this from any other guy.<br/>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling<br/>Gotta make you understand<br/>Never gonna give you up<br/>Never gonna let you down<br/>Never gonna run around and desert you<br/>Never gonna make you cry<br/>Never gonna say goodbye<br/>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<br/>--<br/>JK JK NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED IN ABOUT AN HOUR</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rocked Fist (ACTUAL ONE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the actual one!<br/>I'll know if you read the whole thing or not if you complain in the comments.<br/>Warning are stated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNINGS:</p><p>Swearing,</p><p>Angst</p><p>Abuse</p><p>Incest</p><p>Rape</p><p>Emotional</p><p>Butt Plugs</p><p>Slut shaming</p><p>Whore- calling</p><p>Forced feminization (kinda)</p><p>Alot of fucked up shit, be warned.</p><p>Prefer if you were 16+ in this chapter but who am I to stop you?</p><p>I wont like block you or call you out if you say you're not 16+ i'm just warning y'all.</p><p>--</p><p>I'm at Mumbo's base whether he is here or not I'm not entirely sure but I need to do this very quickly<br/>There he is he is down there in his bunker<br/>I think he is AFK. Genuinely AFK (booch booch)</p><p>Mumbo Jumbo you are AFK (afk)</p><p>Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo AFK! (afk)<br/>I'm gonna take that mustache away! (booch booch)</p><p>Bumbo Bumbo Bumbo Mumbo<br/>Bumbo Bumbo Bumbo Bum Bum<br/>Bumbo Bumbo Bumbo Mumbo<br/>Bumbo Bumbo (booch booch)</p><p>Mumbo Jumbo you are AFK (afk)<br/>I'm gonna take that mustache away! (stache away)<br/>Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo AFK! (afk)<br/>I'm gonna take that mustache aw-<br/>I'm gonna take that mustache away!</p><p>Bumbo Bumbo Bumbo Mumbo<br/>Bumbo Bumbo Bumbo Bum Bum<br/>Bumbo Bumbo Bumbo Mumbo<br/>Bumbo Bumbo (booch booch)</p><p>--</p><p>JK JK, HERE'S THE REAL STORY!!</p><p>--</p><p>Tubbo was walking around Bad's house, looking for Quackity.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>He couldn't find him, for some reason.</p><p>He searched EVERY room he knows.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Couldn't find Skeppy- either.</p><p>Bad!</p><p>Tubbo walked up to Bad and tugged on the end of his shirt.</p><p>"Yes, Tubbo?" Bad asked, turning around and staring at the small child.</p><p>"Where's papa?" Tubbo asked, curious to find out where his dad was.</p><p>"Oh, Skeppy and Quackity went to the store!" Bad smiled.</p><p>Something felt... Off?</p><p>Tubbo ignored it.</p><p>After all, he was 7,</p><p>what was he gonna do?</p><p>Tubbo got bored.</p><p>Quackity and him have been at Bad's house for 4 days, and he only has his bee plushie in store.</p><p>He missed his dad, not what he did to him; but he missed him dearly.</p><p>-He also missed his toys that kept him occupied for a while.</p><p>--</p><p>"When will they be homeeeeee?" Tubbo whined to Bad,</p><p>"They will be home in 3ish hours because they had to go to the store."</p><p>Tubbo sighed and plopped onto the couch.</p><p>...</p><p>About 10ish minutes later, Bad came over to Tubbo,</p><p>"Hey bud, I need to go somewhere but my.... Uh.... F-Friend will watch you, yeah, friend."</p><p>"Who's your friend? What'stheirname?" Tubbo basically said in one word.</p><p>"His name is... L!"</p><p>"L's a shitty name." Tubbo spoke truthfully. (Nothing against DEATH NOTE fans it's Tubbo not me I swear!)</p><p>"Language!"</p><p>"What does that mean?" Tubbo stared up from the couch,</p><p>"Language means to not say that word; because it's bad and could hurt peoples feelings."</p><p>"Ohhhh, but Papa says it all the time."</p><p>"Just because one person does it; doesn't mean you should. Well, besides that, L should be here any second no-" </p><p>Bad was cut off by L walking threw the door</p><p>Tubbo messed around with his bee plushie.</p><p>Bad and L talked a little, before Bad left and L was sitting on the other side of the couch.</p><p>L looked like Bad,</p><p>except he was pink and white and looked and dressed slutty.</p><p>"You look like an honest whore." Tubbo said, glaring at the others appearance.</p><p>"I beg to differ...?" L said confused.</p><p>"You heard me, slut. My dad brings home men better- lookin' than you, dumb bitch." Tubbo rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.</p><p>L just- sat there, pure awe of what the hell cam out of this kids' mouth.</p><p>L laughed, "Honest man, you are kid."</p><p>Tubbo nodded.</p><p>Tubbo HATED babysitters, nanny's, you name it.</p><p>Even if his parents knew them, or were hella close friends, he feels like babysitters treat him like a 2 year old- when he is clearly 7.</p><p>...</p><p>"Okay kiddo, do you want me to make you food or something? DO you like need a nap or somethin?" L asked.</p><p>"No you dumb b!tch, I am not a child and you should fuck off and die in a hold you mother fucking whore, slutty ass b!tch!" Tubbo asserted, cuddling his bee plushie.</p><p>"Where do you learn these words?" L asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>"That's what my dad calls my papa!" Tubbo smiles and frowns at the same time.</p><p>"Huh. That's- interesting."</p><p>"Welp, Mac nd' Cheese?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>...</p><p>After L left and Bad got back with Quackity and Skeppy, Quackity announced, "Surprise Tubbo! We're going to go home tomorrow!" Quackity smiled- but was very afraid internally.</p><p>Tubbo smiled and huffed his way into Quackity's and his' room, jumping onto the bed.</p><p>Quackity walked in- getting his pajamas on and plopping himself onto his bed after turning off the light.</p><p>Tubbo was too excited to get changed into pajamas</p><p>Tubbo was excited to see his dad.</p><p>Which would be a mistake he'd regret.</p><p>...</p><p>Tubbo woke up, and rubbed his eyes- stretching his arms and hopping out of bed. He noticed their room was cleaned up and their suitcase was neatly placed in the corner.</p><p>Tubbo decided to make it easy and take off his sheets, blankets, and pillowcases and put them into the laundry room for Bad or Skeppy.</p><p>After Tubbo was done, he grabbed his bee plushie and walked into the kitchen where Quackity was putting his shoes on, "Oh, hey Tubbo! Get your shoes on, Bad is gonna give us a ride home!" Quackity smiled.</p><p>Tubbo nodded and went back into the bedroom to see Quackity walk in and grab their suitcase.</p><p>Tubbo quickly put on his Velcro Sketchers on and ran out the door- bee plushie in grasp.</p><p>Tubbo got into the backseat of the car and heard the trunk open and close with loud clicks and a bang.</p><p>Quackity buckled up next to Tubbo in the back seats, rubbing Tubbo's hair, nervous on what Jschlatt's reaction would be to them running away for about 5-6ish days.</p><p>Welp, they were sure to find out.</p><p>...</p><p>When they arrived, Quackity unbuckled himself and then Tubbo- exiting the car and grabbing the suitcase from the trunk, closing both the doors and trunk- waving Badboyhalo off.</p><p>Bad drove off after waving, and Quackity gave a heavy sigh and opened the door.</p><p>He would regret that.</p><p>Quackity was grabbed by his hair and Tubbo was dragged inside as well.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Jschlatt yelled in Quackity's face.</p><p>"We went to Bad's house because we wanted you to realize FUCKING YOUR OWN CHILD IS NOW OKAY!!!" Quackity yelled at Jschlatt.</p><p>Jschlatt let go of Quackity's hair.</p><p>"Follow me, Quackity." Jschlatt said, before pointing a gun at Tubbo's head.</p><p>Quackity saw the gun, and quickly nodded, following Jschlatt.</p><p>Quackity followed Jschlatt, before he stopped and opened a door- pushing Quackity inside of it and locking it with a Hotel Chain (it's like a lock at the top of the door that you can only open one way) </p><p>Jschlatt went back to the front door, where Tubbo stood.</p><p>Jschlatt shut and locked the door, tugging Tubbo by the wrist after putting the gun down.</p><p>...</p><p>Jschlatt pulled Tubbo into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>Jschlatt put Tubbo on the bed, pinning him from above and stripped his own clothes before stripping Tubbo from his.</p><p>Tubbo laid on his back, looking up at Jschlatt, giving out shallow breaths and his eyes slanted.</p><p>Jschlatt tensed with lust, eyes dilating, and taking in Tubbo's beauty as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube.</p><p>"I don't think you deserve prep." Jschlatt claimed, while coating his d!ck with a generous amount of lube.</p><p>Jschlatt spread Tubbo's legs and tucked them up to his chest.</p><p>Jschlatt lined up with Tubbo, before entering slowly.</p><p>Tubbo let out cries and yelps, before Jschlatt started moving, fast.</p><p>Jschlatt slammed as hard as he could- the second he came out he was back in.</p><p>Tubbo let out yells and moans, pleading over and over for Jschlatt to stop- but of course, he didn't.</p><p>...</p><p>For what Tubbo felt like was going on for HOURS, was about 40 minutes for Jschlatt.</p><p>Jschlatt came inside of Tubbo multiple times and Tubbo feels like he was going to throw up from overstimulation. Tubbo was out before Jschlatt finished.</p><p>Jschlatt reached over and grabbed an a$$ plug- shoving it into Tubbo and laying him down.</p><p>Jschlatt laid down next to Tubbo. They didn't cuddle- they just, laid down next to each other.</p><p>...</p><p>Tubbo woke up to be dressed in girls underwear, fishnets, a black short- skirt, and a black t- shirt.</p><p>Tubbo did a small sob as he got out of bed- feeling the a$$ plug in place.</p><p>Tubbo remembers that Jschlatt said if he put something inside of Tubbo leave it in until he took it out of him.</p><p>Tubbo didn't feel like getting in trouble- but he also didn't feel like staying here.</p><p>So, Tubbo does what Tubbo wants.</p><p>Tubbo grabbed his bee plushie off of the floor, and walked quietly out the bedroom door.</p><p>Tubbo got his Velcro Sketchers on and opened the front door.</p><p>Tubbo ran, even though he was in so much pain and discomfort- he ran down the road and into the city.</p><p>It was about 7 AM and BUSY.</p><p>Tubbo slowed down his running, which eventually became walking.</p><p>Tubbo walked down many roads.</p><p>Tubbo never learned how to read so he couldn't read the street signs, or building names.</p><p>Tubbo walked around for about another hour before walking into an alley way, sitting on the ground and shifting a little because of the plug.</p><p>Tubbo hated the fishnets- they were itchy.</p><p>Tubbo hated the skirt- felt way too short for his liking.</p><p>Tubbo was fine with his shirt.</p><p>At least Tubbo had his bee plushie.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo fell asleep for about half an hour before waking up to see Philza standing there.</p><p>Tubbo rubbed his eyes, "Phil?" Tubbo questioned as he got up and stretched.</p><p>"Yeah- hello Tubbo!"</p><p>"Where's Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno...?" Tubbo questioned.</p><p>"I uh... Wilbur is in prison- Tommy is dead because of Wilbur- and Techno is at home while getting therapy twice a week."</p><p>"Oh." Tubbo sunk a little to find out Tommy was murdered by Wilbur.</p><p>"Oh hey, Phil, may I stay with you?"</p><p>"Yeah sure bud- what's the prob?"</p><p>"Thanks!" Tubbo said, holding Phil's hand, ignoring Philza's quick last- question.</p><p>Phil shrugged it off and walked with Tubbo back home.</p><p>Tubbo looked at their new house. Tubbo guessed that Phil and Techno moved far out here away from the people in their cottage because of the Wilbur &amp; Tommy incident.</p><p>Tubbo would prefer not to think about it.</p><p>"HAH?" Techno questioned- seeing Tubbo walk in.</p><p>Techno remembers that night- though he doesn't show he knows or remembers it.</p><p>Tubbo remembers and let out a stuttered sigh and nods.</p><p>"Techno, you remember Tubbo, he'll be staying with us for a while...!" Phil announced.</p><p>Techno shrugged.</p><p>...</p><p>About an hour later, they were at the table eating lunch before Tubbo disturbs the quietness by him pissing himself (yes, again) at the table.</p><p>Tubbo lets out a shallow sob.</p><p>"Hey, hey, don't cry mate!" Phil smiles.</p><p>"I'll get you some new underwear and shorts, get undressed real quick."</p><p>(no, not in a creepy way, they don't really have bedrooms yet)</p><p>Techno paid no mind to it.</p><p>Tubbo took off his shorts, and fishnets, leaving his underwear on.</p><p>Philza returned with a wet towel, a warm soapy washcloth, and the shorts and underwear.</p><p>Philza puts the towel on the piss mess on the floor, and handing Tubbo the washcloth to wipe himself down.</p><p>Tubbo nods, using the washcloth to wipe himself down.</p><p>Tubbo was fine until he was wiping his butt off from sitting in his own piss.</p><p>"What's wrong bud?" Phil asked</p><p>"It h-hurts!" Tubbo sobbed.</p><p>"What hurts?"</p><p>Tubbo turned around and pointed to his butt.</p><p>Philza turned his head, pulling the plug out of Tubbo before his eyebrows furrowed as cum leaked from Tubbo and slid down his inner thigh and leg.</p><p>Techno looked over and furrowed his eyebrows to.</p><p>Both were worried and furious.</p><p>Philza and Techno just watched as a stream of blood and cum leaked from Tubbo.</p><p>Philza processed what just happened and carried Tubbo to the toilet- placing him on it.</p><p>"Like- shit it out or whatever I'll be back."</p><p>Philza went back to the kitchen and him and Techno looked at each other.</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p><p>--</p><p>Happy April 1st! Or whatever time you're reading this from!</p><p>I just wanted to let you know that from now on I'll post every day or every other day from now on! Sorry if this was shorter than expected- next chapter I'll try to be better at describing the scenario and the current emotions just know I'm hella bad at it and have a good night//day//in between my guys, gals, and non binary pals, my gender fluid entertainers! Next part will be out tomorrow FYI.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy got up from his bed and sighed, walking out of his room and waving at Tubbo before throwing his typical red and white jacket on, along with some shoes.</p><p>Tommy slipped on a mask, and not one of those plastic cheap ones that you find at a party store, it was a cloth mask which has red and black on it.</p><p>It had no specific design-  it was just black with red splatters.</p><p>Tubbo made it for him, his roommate and his best friend.</p><p>Tommy exited the apartment.</p><p>Tommy was 14- almost 15 and he was a vigilante by choice.</p><p>...</p><p>About 8% of the population had superpowers (here we go MHA/BNHA fans...)</p><p>Whether physical, like super strength or invisibility, Mentally, like mind control, or Emotionally- fuckin around with people's emotions to manipulate them.</p><p>These were called "Levels" for whatever reason.</p><p>Should just be called 'Superpowers' but oh well.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy had a Level- he could turn into a Raccoon hybrid, where he had Raccoon feet and hands- along with claws to go with them, a Raccoon 'face mask' which was black and went over his eyes, and the tip of his nose turned black with it, and he sprouted a fluffy striped Raccoon tail and ears.</p><p>Tommy even had Raccoon instincts to dig in the garbage, steal, unlock things easily using his hands and head, and balancing on narrow and high things. Sometimes Tommy could run on all- fours and escape.</p><p>Tommy decided to not go in his Raccoon form as he went on his little 'patrols'.</p><p>Tommy HATES heroes with his guts.</p><p>The heroes only focused on the big crimes which gave them credit, leaving the vigilante's to solve the little crimes- as well as steal and do some crimes as well.</p><p>Tommy had OCD, where he has something(s) he does VERY often or almost constantly, in this case it's scratching his arms. Not a very healthy habit for OCD- but he couldn't quite help it.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy was walking and jumping across buildings, not having a care in the world.</p><p>Tommy jumped into an alley way by instinct to dig in the trash. Ugh, he'd have to take a shower when he got home- if he felt like it.</p><p>Tommy dug in the dumpster, looking for something. Not sure what though.</p><p>"Hey, whatcha' doin' there, pal?"</p><p>Tommy quickly looked behind him.</p><p>Winged hero; Philza.</p><p>Tommy jumped around and faced Philza.</p><p>"Wait a second..." Philza glared at Tommy's mask and noted sweater.</p><p>"Hey, aren't you that vigilante...?" Philza asked.</p><p>Tommy nodded after hesitating.</p><p>"What were you doing in the bin...?" Philza approached Tommy.</p><p>Tommy shruged.</p><p>Mind Control hero; Wilbur jumped over the wall and looked at Tommy.</p><p>Wilbur glared at Tommy, and Tommy glared back.</p><p>Tommy has wronged Wilbur a few... 37 times?</p><p>"You..."</p><p>Wilbur went over and grabbed one of Tommy's wrists.</p><p>Tommy quickly bit Wilbur and easily climbed up the brick wall.</p><p>"I'll get em'." Philza said, flying up the wall with ease.</p><p>...</p><p>Philza landed on the roof of the building- which was about 10 stories high.</p><p>"Come here kid." Phil glared Tommy down.</p><p>Tommy shook his head, backing up to the edge.</p><p>"Hey, wait kid- don't you jump...!" Philza said, watching Tommy make a small cloud around him before he showed his Raccoon features.</p><p>Tommy took a deep breath, and jumped off the building.</p><p>"Shit." Philza said, diving down after him.</p><p>...</p><p>Philza swooped down and grabbed Tommy, landing before grabbing his wrists.</p><p>Wilbur swooped around the corner with;</p><p>Pig hero: Technoblade (The Blade)</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy tried to struggle out of Philza's grasps.</p><p>"Cmon' kid, calm down we're just gonna take you into custody-" Philza said and Tommy squirmed harder.</p><p>"I dunno', maybe a man in his thirties holding you by your wrists against a wall is kinda scary..." Technoblade said sarcastically.</p><p>Philza handed Tommy to Techno- who handcuffed him.</p><p>Tommy turned around and bit Techno- who let out a yelp but still held onto Tommy.</p><p>Tommy growled and leaned over and bit Technoblade- this time not letting go, he tightened his grip and growled.</p><p>Technoblade tried to pull his arm away but winced in pain. </p><p>Wilbur quickly came over and scruffed Tommy.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Wilbur shouted at Tommy, taking his mask off his face.</p><p>Tommy huffed and looked away, scratching at his wrists threw the handcuffs.</p><p>Tommy turned his head around and bit his own shoulder.</p><p>Tommy yelped and kept trying to scratch his own arms.</p><p>"We'll take you out of the handcuffs after you get into our Squad car.</p><p>Tommy nodded harshly.</p><p>Techno dragged Tommy to their Squad Car and unhandcuffed him- pushing him into the car and shutting the door.</p><p>Techno knelt down and looked at the bite mark- it was bleeding, not excessively but it was still bleeding.</p><p>Philza sighed, "You alright?"</p><p>Techno nodded in response, grabbing some bandages from the trunk of the Squad Car and bandaging himself up.</p><p>...</p><p>The three got into the car and Philza decided to sit in the back with Tommy.</p><p>Techno drove, Wilbur just- relaxed.</p><p>"So kid, ow' old are you?" Philza asked.</p><p>Tommy mocked him- scratching his arms under his oversized sleeves.</p><p>Philza was going to check that when they got to their base to question Tommy and arrest him.</p><p>This was going to be a long day...</p><p>...</p><p>They got to the base and pulled Tommy by his wrist inside their base.</p><p>Tommy was mesmerized by the base.</p><p>All the cool gear and gadgets and technology.</p><p>They brought Tommy to a questioning room, and sat him down.</p><p>The three sat on the other side of the table.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy scratched his arms more.</p><p>"Can you show us your arms? You're scratching yourself a bit and we'd like to help." Techno reassured- trying to make Tommy comfortable so they could question him.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because Kenya."</p><p>"What's Kenya."</p><p>"Rhimes' with Nonya, because it's Nonya buisness so Kenya shut the fuck up and leave me alone?"</p><p>Philza chuckled at that one.</p><p>Wilbur glared, and walked over to Tommy.</p><p>Tommy flinched by instinct.</p><p>Wilbur lifted Tommy's sweater off, leaving Tommy in his white T- Shirt.</p><p>Philza, Techno, and Wilbur looked at Tommy's arms, they were both VERY dry, both had dried blood and open wounds on them, and both were bleeding.</p><p>"Wot the fuck?" Philza asked.</p><p>Tommy didn't say anything.</p><p>"Techno, bet the bandages and the disinfectant, Wilbur- hold em' down."</p><p>Wilbur approached Tommy, in response; Tommy's Raccoon ears lay flat and Tommy bared his teeth and hissed.</p><p>"Ayo- chill!" Wilbur said.</p><p>Philza approached Tommy.</p><p>Tommy focused on Philza- which gave Wilbur time to hold him down.</p><p>Philza approached Tommy with a muzzle to keep him from biting them.</p><p>Philza gently put the muzzle on Tommy.</p><p>The muzzle wasn't at all mean nor' cruel it was just to protect them from Tommy's sharp ass Raccoon teeth.</p><p>...</p><p>Techno returned with the disinfectant and bandages. Tommy whined just looking at it and started crying.</p><p>Tommy was scared.</p><p>All Tommy knows is that he was kidnapped by the heroes, muzzled, and now he was going to feel something awfully painful.</p><p>Tommy kicked and cries.</p><p>"Jesus fuckin' Christ he is a kid..." Wilbur sighed.</p><p>Techno gently put the disinfectant on him, Tommy yelled and cried in pain.</p><p>Techno quickly put the bandages on him.</p><p>Wilbur let go of Tommy, and Tommy slipped off the muzzle and sat in a corner.</p><p>"We should give him some space."</p><p>...</p><p>They left the room and took Tommy's jacket, trying to see what Tommy had on him.</p><p>Techno looked at the tag, "If lost, return to TOMMY J. INNIT." He read aloud.</p><p>"So his name is Tommy, then." Techno chuckled, reaching into Tommy's jacket pocket and pulling out a gun, bombs, lighters, and a small bottle of nitroglycerin.</p><p>He put the items on the table.</p><p>"Why the hell would he need those?" Wilbur asked, looking at the items.</p><p>Philza and Techno shrugged.</p><p>...</p><p>About an hour later, they returned to the room to question Tommy.</p><p>"Hello Tommy!" Philza said, and Tommy perked his head up.</p><p>"Y-Yeah?" Tommy said.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you your age, mate?" Phil questioned.</p><p>"I-I'm 14- almost 15."</p><p>'Shit, this kid was young.' Phil thought</p><p>"Do you have any parents or guardians?"</p><p>"I live with my best friend..."</p><p>Philza nodded.</p><p>...</p><p>"I actually live alone- now..."</p><p>"What do you mean- you just said you lived with your best friend...?"</p><p>"He died 4 years ago."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Well, since you're underaged and you have nobody to live with... Why don't you stay with us?"</p><p>"S-Sure. If it's okay."</p><p>The three looked at each other, Wilbur sighed, and they all nodded.</p><p>"Well, how about we go home and get you adjusted." Philza suggested.</p><p>"That would be nice." Tommy smiled.</p><p>Philza reached his hand out for Tommy to hold.</p><p>Tommy hesitated, and took his hand.</p><p>--</p><p>After they arrived to their house, Philza went inside with Tommy and showed him around the house,</p><p>"This is the kitchen,</p><p>this is the bathroom,</p><p>here is your room,</p><p>Techno's room,</p><p>my room,</p><p>Wilbur's room,</p><p>living room,</p><p>and the lounge!</p><p>Small place, but it's what we call home!"</p><p>Philza smiled</p><p>Tommy thanked Philza, smiling back at him.</p><p>--</p><p>2 weeks later.</p><p>--</p><p>Tommy was in his bed, holding a pillow close to his body, Philza said he had a fever.</p><p>They didn't know what exactly was going on with Tommy, so they called their friend Badboyhalo to see what was wrong. He's good with Hybrids.</p><p>...</p><p>After Badboyhalo arrived at their house, he instructed for the three to leave the room and to leave them alone during Tommy's check- up.</p><p>...</p><p>"So, Tommy, this may sound kind of weird but I need you to take your pants off..."</p><p>Tommy nodded, he was fine as long if Badboyhalo didn't do anything.</p><p>Tommy took off his pants and boxers, and sat on the bed.</p><p>"You mind if I...?"</p><p>Tommy nodded, Badboyhalo was just doing what he had to do.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy got dressed and was told to lay down.</p><p>Badboyhalo exited the room, and took off his gloves.</p><p>"What's wrong wit' em?" Philza asked.</p><p>"Oh, he's just in heat!"</p><p>"Huh?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"Oh, heat is like a mating cycle for animals- mostly found in girls but now that 'Levels' are a thing some boys have it, too! Basically a vaginal cavity is opening up and is hurting him, don't worry! He'll be fine in about 1-2 weeks!" Badboyhalo explained.</p><p>"So he has... Both?"</p><p>Badboyhalo nodded.</p><p>Badboyhalo started to walk out the door,</p><p>"Oh, by the way, he will try to have sex with anything or anyone so just be cautious around the 4-5th day. Well, have a good day!"</p><p>Badboyhalo shut the front door and left.</p><p>Now, this was just awkward for everyone there.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy only got out of bed to eat, drink, or use the bathroom.</p><p>Tommy was grouchy, cranky, and just yelled and got pissed off at people for existing in the same house.</p><p>Philza was excited for it to be over.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy woke up in the morning and sat on the couch in the middle of Techno and Wilbur.</p><p>The hormones that Tommy released made Wilbur and Techno VERY horny.</p><p>Worst part is; Tommy started to flirt with the two of them.</p><p>"Ignore him!" Philza yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>...</p><p>It was hard to ignore Tommy when he is making you horny and is flirting with you.</p><p>...</p><p>At about 11 PM, Philza was asleep and so was Wilbur.</p><p>Tommy walked into Techno's room in his boxers, shutting and locking the door.</p><p>Techno was reading his book when he smelt the hormones Tommy produced.</p><p>"No, go back to bed Tommy."</p><p>"Oh come on- Philza and Wilbur are already asleep, and this heat thing will end after you just have sex with me. We both want it." Tommy tried to convince Techno.</p><p>"Fuck it." Techno said, taking off his glasses and putting his book on the night stand.</p><p>Techno took off his shirt, pants, and underwear.</p><p>Tommy took off his boxers, and got onto the bed.</p><p>Techno got on top of Tommy and kissed him roughly,</p><p>Tommy let out little moans here and there.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy panted and slipped his boxers on, walking back to his own room and crashing onto his bed, being in his raccoon form and still panting as he laid down and fell asleep.</p><p>...</p><p>Everything was fine, Tommy stopped heat about a day and a half later;</p><p>but by a month later- Tommy was... Off...</p><p>...</p><p>Philza called Badboyhalo over again.</p><p>...</p><p>Badboyhalo shut the door,</p><p>"Lay down- I think I know what's wrong."</p><p>...</p><p>Badboyhalo walked out the room and sighed.</p><p>"He's pregnant."</p><p>"Wot- does that mean that someone...?"</p><p>"YES, and it's someone's fault- and you're going to have to console the child. He should give birth around 6-9 weeks from now."</p><p>"But doesn't it take about 9 months for a baby to completely develop in the womb...?"</p><p>"HUMAN babies, he's a hybrid; only takes 2 months."</p><p>...</p><p>"Fuckin' ell'!" Philza shouted at Wilbur and Techno.</p><p>"Who did it?!"</p><p>Both Wilbur and Techno shook their heads.</p><p>Philza pointed at Wilbur.</p><p>"You are the culprit!"</p><p>"HEY! We have no way of telling that! We'll just have to wait until the kid is born for us to find out!"</p><p>"Fuck all! Both of you are grounded for 2 days..."</p><p>Techno and Wilbur walked to their rooms.</p><p>Philza checked up on Tommy; he's fine.</p><p>...</p><p>5 weeks later, Tommy locked himself in the bathroom. Tommy started crying and yelling. Shit.</p><p>Philza knocked on the door, "You good?"</p><p>Tommy stopped yelling after about 5 minutes.</p><p>Cries from Tommy were heard.</p><p>Philza unlocked the door,</p><p>"You alri-"</p><p>Philza looked at Tommy; who was crying in the bathtub with a VERY small child; being about 5 pounds.</p><p>"Wilbur! Go to the store and get baby formula and like- diapers nd' bottle or whatever you think we'd need!"</p><p>"UGH! FINE!" Wilbur yelled, exiting the house and driving to the store.</p><p>...</p><p>"TECHNOBLADE GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN HERE!"</p><p>Technoblade walked into the bathroom and suddenly his eyes widened.</p><p>Philza glared at Techno as Techno looked at the children; pig ears.</p><p>"Uhhhhhh... Sorry...?" Techno weakly said to Philza.</p><p>"Ugh- can't be fixed now; just like- don't have sex with your brother next time?"</p><p>...</p><p>For the next 10 minutes, Philza and Techno were calming Tommy down and helping him clean himself off, and the babies.</p><p>The babies were just fine; breathing okay, not crying, but okay.</p><p>...</p><p>Wilbur came back from the store and went into the bathroom with some bags of baby- things such as;</p><p>Diapers,</p><p>bottles,</p><p>binkys,</p><p>8 big bottles of the formula powder,</p><p>a few blankets,</p><p>Onesies, socks, hats, and pants,</p><p>and a small baby- snuggle nest.</p><p>Tommy gently, and painfully got out of the bathtub and sat on the floor.</p><p>Tommy looked at Techno, Philza, and Wilbur.</p><p>"You're alright; you did nothing wrong- except Techno is going to help you take care of the children for as long as you need to avoid getting grounded for like life- right Techno?" Philza said.</p><p>Techno nodded and sat down, Wilbur and Philza also sat down.</p><p>Tommy got the babies dressed in a diaper and a simple white onesie, along with some socks before putting the babies in the baby nest with a blanket over them.</p><p>"Sooooo... What are you gonna name them?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"They're both boys and I will name him Clementine, and the other will be Bitch" Tommy responded.</p><p>"But isn't that a-" Wilbur was cut off by Philza staring daggers at him.</p><p>Tommy laid down on the floor and fell asleep.</p><p>Philza picked Tommy up and Techno carried the babies inside the next to Tommy's bed, and put the baby against the wall inside the next,</p><p>Tommy slept next to the babies.</p><p>The baby nest I'm talking about:))</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Two months later, Tommy needs to return to his duties, but Techno, Wilbur, and Philza are doing their jobs as superhero's- and nobody can watch the babies, so Tommy needs to take them with him. </p><p>Tommy gets a diaper- bag ready, as well as bringing a water bottle full of hot water so he an make the baby formula.</p><p>TommyInnit is 15, he's a big man, big men bring their babies with them; even though they're doing illegal stuff. Tommy has a loaded gun; he'll be fine.</p><p>Tommy put the double- sided baby carrier; a seat in the front and one in the back.</p><p>Tommy put on his mask, and his hoodie and grabbed the diaper bag, heading out the door.</p><p>Both the babies were dressed in a onesie, a jacket, socks, hats, and both had blankets, FYI.</p><p>--</p><p>Tommy turned into his Raccoon form and climbed up a brick wall on the side of a building; being cautious with the babies.</p><p>Tommy looked down at the streets, checking for any criminals.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy looked at an alleyway, and saw a suspicious person talking to another suspicious person; this was enough to make big man Tommy slide down the buildings' wall and walk up to them.</p><p>The other suspicious person ran off before Tommy got to the ground.</p><p>The first suspicious person still stood there.</p><p>"Eyyy man, want to buy some drugs?" The person said.</p><p>"Quackity...?" Tommy said, lifting up his mask.</p><p>"Oh- hey big man Tommy!" Quackity smiled and waved.</p><p>"You need to stop selling drugs- what if the heroes find out?"</p><p>"I dunno, man, but when they do we'll fine out!" Quackity laughed.</p><p>"Say, man, what do you got under the blankets?" Quackity questioned.</p><p>"Bitch and Clementine!" Tommy answered.</p><p>"Huh?" Quackity said, confused.</p><p>Tommy sighed, lifting up the blankets to reveal two small children.</p><p>"What the fuck man? Did you rob an orphanage or somethin?"</p><p>"No, these are my birthed children!" Tommy said proudly.</p><p>"Only big men have birth children!"</p><p>"Huh? But how? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Quackity asked.</p><p>"No, I gave birth to them!"</p><p>"You're a girl?!" Quackity said, looking shocked.</p><p>"No, I am a boy, I am a MAN! I just have both genitalia."</p><p>"You you got a dick and a pussy?"</p><p>"Yes, Quackity."</p><p>"Cool, man!"</p><p>"Now, this big man has places to be! So please, keep the drug dealing down?"</p><p>"Sure thing man!" Quackity smiled as Tommy crawled up the wall of the building.</p><p>Tommy threw the blanket over the children's heads.</p><p>Tommy jumped from building- to- building.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy was walking down an alleyway and walked right into a gang. Shit. One of the gang members walked up and pointed a gun at his head.</p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, kid?!" The gang member asked.</p><p>"I am not a k-kid! I am a big m-man..." Tommy said.</p><p>"Ohhhh, I see, you got a wife, kids, a house and job?! That's what makes you a mother fuckin' man!" Another gang member said.</p><p>"I-I got one of those things..." Tommy said.</p><p>Tommy took the blankets off of him and revealed his small children.</p><p>The gang member who was pointing the gun gave the gun to another gang member.</p><p>"Give me all your fuckin' money, and we MIGHT let you go..."</p><p>"P-Please- I got no money, I'm f-fifteen I just want to g-go home...." Tommy pulled off his mask.</p><p>"Wait- put the mothafuckinggundown." The third gang member said.</p><p>The guy pointed his gun at the floor.</p><p>"Why the fuck do the toddlers have pig ears when he's a fuckin raccoon?"</p><p>"W-Well I-I'm not the d-dad I'm the mom, technically." Tommy said.</p><p>"Well then who's the father?"</p><p>Tommy was confused why they were so curious.</p><p>"T-Technoblade is the father!" Tommy quickly spat out.</p><p>"Shit!" A gang member said, quickly backing up.</p><p>Tommy almost forgot Technoblade was the most feared hero in this town, people don't even THINK wrongly about Technoblade.</p><p>The gang members quickly ran off.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy sighed, throwing the blanket back over the children.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy cried.</p><p>For HOURS on top of the building.</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy leapt off the building- with both the children.</p><p>Huge cracking and splattering sounds were heard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were dead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All three of them...</p><p> </p><p>+=+</p><p>Tubbo woke up, crying.</p><p>This was a dream.</p><p>A lousy nightmare.</p><p>All his nightmares have been about Tommy, and his poor reaction of hearing that Tommy has died a few weeks prior.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Tubbo looked at the clock... 1 AM.</p><p>Tubbo HAD to go back to sleep.</p><p>Tubbo HATED to go back to sleep.</p><p>Tomorrow was going to be a long day.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Longest chapter I have ever written in an hour.</p><p>You saw bad grammar/spelling? No you didn't</p><p>Didn't happen.</p><p>Well, stay tuned for tomorrow!</p><p>Have a good day//night//in between my guys, gals, non binary pals, and my exclusive entertained gender fluid peeps!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lassos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heyyyyy....<br/>Sorry about the long pause!<br/>I fell off my roof and broke two bones in my arm, (I am COMPLETELY fine, just sore) and I wanted for you guys to know that I am okay,<br/>I have two chapters written;<br/>BUT!<br/>Decide the number: "1" or "2" in the comments to decide which chapter will be uploaded,<br/>no I will not tell you what is included within each chapters! It's a guessing game you have to play!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dream On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mmmmmm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Perfect Mutants.</p>
<p>"Humanity, not Mutanity." </p>
<p>- Inspired by Deadpool 2. You should go watch it, it is an awesome movie (It is Rated R, has adult themes, sexual references, and scenes)-</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if I told you there is another world full of Humans and Mutants? You would probably not believe me. I get it, well; hear me out, this is my world- and it sucks complete DICK. Don't see how?</p>
<p>Well,</p>
<p>Humans- 'normal' people.</p>
<p>Mutants- humans with special abilities or powers. These powers or abilities can also effect the persons' appearance. There is no way to stop this.</p>
<p>Mutants were seen as of pets, animals; rabid to most people.</p>
<p>We are not animals. We are people. AND I AM A FUCKING MAN!!!</p>
<p>=3rd Person POV=</p>
<p>Tommy was in a 'special' mutant facility; called the S.T.D. (ironic), which stands for Superhuman, Test, Demonstration- basically meaning they were beating the mutant out of Mutants to make them 'human'.</p>
<p>The S.T.D only existed in about four states of the whole world. Ten states in total thought of mutants like people- in the world. The rest thought of them as complete animals or unimportant beasts.</p>
<p>Well, Tommy happened to be at one of these horrific facilities.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Stop it! It hurts! PLEASE! STOP IT! PLEASE, I'LL BE GOOD!" Tommy screamed in agony repeatedly.</p>
<p>Tommy was forced onto the table and was strapped down onto his stomach.</p>
<p>A few people surrounded him as he was stripped of his shirt- which revealed beautiful red wings, with blue primary feathers.</p>
<p>Tommy, being 8, still had little- to- none down feathers, which will shed off after a while.</p>
<p>Tommy felt his wings being stretched out- as some of the people wearing white coats clipped his primary wings. </p>
<p>He felt his wings then being pushed against his back, feeling a tight- shirt like material being slipped onto the front of him as he was sat up. Some scientists rushed to the front if him- holding him still as two of the scientists closed the harness from the back using tightening strings and hooks.</p>
<p>Tommy repeatedly screamed in agony, whining and crying- along with sobs to be heard miles away.</p>
<p>A hard slap was given to his face.</p>
<p>The second the scientists let go, he used his hands to cup where he was slapped by the scientist/doctor guy. He never felt more betrayed than what just happened.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This was Tommy's life. Tommy was born an avian hybrid- making him have bird characteristics, along with wings and small feathers that occasionally sprouted on his elbows.</p>
<p>He was identified as a Crimson Rosella due to his bird-like noises that he made; the coloration of his wings, and maybe some DNA tests.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Tommy was beaten and punished severely for making these bird noises- and the feathers that grew on his elbows were painfully picked from his skin.</p>
<p>Tommy hated his life here. He wanted to leave it. Forever.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Tommy woke up as usual- slipping on the usual hospital gown, and some new black boxers.</p>
<p>He sighed, walking to the dining area and grabbing a tray, walking into the long line of other hungry mutants.</p>
<p>The line felt like it went on for hours and hours, even if it was just 20 minutes it still felt long.</p>
<p>Finally, Tommy got his small share of the food- and ran to the corner of the cafeteria to avoid getting picked on or his food being stolen. Damn this food tasted like shit. He wanted to leave. He couldn't stay here.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Later that day, Tommy grabbed the sandals from the closet in his very full and shared room, and he walked over to the door of the room.</p>
<p>"Hey! Where you goin', parrot bitch?" A teenager next to the door asked.</p>
<p>"I'm going to the court yard- my feet are sensitive currently and I am using these to protect my feet, bitch!" Tommy growled, feeling like a grown up.</p>
<p>"Tch, whatever." The teenager backed down.</p>
<p>Tommy slowly walked down the hall- VERY scared.</p>
<p>He slowly crept- seeing the front doors barely open.</p>
<p>'Why was the door open, it's always closed?' Was the thing Tommy thought, though he slipped it off as someone was just grabbing something really quick before returning to the door; and if that was the case- he needed to run! NOW!</p>
<p>Tommy dashed as fast as he could, which was quite fast.</p>
<p>Tommy slipped under a small bent part in the metal gate.</p>
<p>He ran.</p>
<p>As fast as he could possibly go.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tommy thinks it has been days- it's been 2 hours. He walked and ran about 210 miles in total- a far distance for 2 hours on FOOT!</p>
<p>Tommy ended up in a small city. 2-300 people at most was what he could say.</p>
<p>He sat down at a park bench, resting until someone approached him, and grasped his shoulder gently, "Hey, are you alright kid?" The strange man asked him.</p>
<p>Tommy couldn't think.</p>
<p>He has only seen the same people for the majority of his life- with  a occasional new people which he never talked too.</p>
<p>Tommy apologized and stood up- running down the street.</p>
<p>Tommy recognized the persons' uniform as blue with some dark blues, a black belt and shoes, and a golden badge which sat on the breast pocket of the shirt.</p>
<p>The last thing Tommy saw of the person was him whispering into his walkie- talkie. Tommy continued to run.</p>
<p>He did notice he dressed differently- wearing thin sandals and a disposable hospital gown was not what everyone else out here wore.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tommy sat and cried in an alleyway, sad, hungry, dehydrated, and confused.</p>
<p>Tommy couldn't do anything.</p>
<p>He's still very new to this city.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tommy continued to sob as someone approached him.</p>
<p>"H-Huh?" He looked up, and saw a man wearing a huge black and green trench coat, a white and green bucket hat, thick wooden sandals, shorts, and a black shirt... And... A set of huge black and white speckled wings sticking out of his shoulder blades and threw two large holes cut where the wings sprouted.</p>
<p>"You good, mate? You seem to be... Lost..." The strange man said, glancing at Tommy's clothes.</p>
<p>"N-No..." Tommy sobbed.</p>
<p>"Well, where are your parents?" The man asked.</p>
<p>Tommy shrugged, thinking of something... He has seen quite a bit of films in the S.T.D. He was mostly raised at. He thought of a film about an orphan who was left in an alleyway inside a box by her parents, and her parents said they would be right back- but they never returned; but soon after, a nice stranger saw her and adopted her along with his wife and two other children. A perfect excuse!</p>
<p>"M-My parents left me here a while ago, they said they would be back but they haven't for hours..." Tommy sniffed.</p>
<p>The strange man sighed, knowingly the kids' parents wouldn't return.</p>
<p>"Alright then, kid, do you want to temporarily stay at my place, until your parents return?" The man asked.</p>
<p>Tommy hesitated.</p>
<p>"Sure..." Tommy sniffed, standing up.</p>
<p>"Alrighty then, hold on!" Philza said, picking Tommy up.</p>
<p>Tommy was amazed- a huge avian flying without anyone breaking a sweat! Nothing like back at the S.T.D.....</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The man landed with Tommy, putting him down and unlocking a door to a house. The man walked in and motioned for Tommy to follow him.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed, and followed the man.</p>
<p>"Alrighty! Just, have a seat on the couch over there, mate! And we'll get you situated." The man gestured and pointed to a couch in the room over.</p>
<p>Tommy slowly crept into the living room and sat down on the right side of it.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>About 5ish minutes later, one of the other people that lived here walked downstairs and say Tommy. This guy looked nothing like the other guy. This guy had short, fluffy brown hair, a red beanie, a yellow jacket, he looked to be a teenager but was extremely tall!</p>
<p>"Dadza! What the hell is on the couch?!" The guy yelled to the guy in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"A kid I found- conversate with him while I figure this out please, Wilbur!" The blonde said after explaining what Tommy told him.</p>
<p>The brunette stranger sat on the other side of the couch.</p>
<p>"So, you reek of chemicals, and not the good kind. Are you a hospital kid escapee?" Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>"No, I am Tommy." Tommy said.</p>
<p>"That's not what I mean and you know it." Wilbur said, slanting his eyes into a glare.</p>
<p>"I'd prefer not to tell you." Tommy whined.</p>
<p>"Ugh- fine, child." Wilbur looked away.</p>
<p>"I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD YOU PRICK! I AM 9 YEARS OLD! A BIG MAN ONE SHOULD SAY!!!" Tommy snapped.</p>
<p>Wilbur looked at him, shocked for a minute, before laughing and repeating the word, "Child."</p>
<p>Tommy glared at Wilbur, before smiling with a SINISTER plan ready.</p>
<p>"What's got you smug, prick?" Wilbur asked Tommy.</p>
<p>Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, eyes turning glossy as tears formed- sobs escaped his mouth as he fiddled with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Oh you little whore..." Wilbur glared.</p>
<p>Tommy cranked up the volume of the sobs- which turned into cries.</p>
<p>"Shit! Calm down!" Wilbur stood up and walked over to Tommy, trying to get him to calm down before Philza returned with the belt.</p>
<p>"Wilbur! Whatareyouguysdoingoverinthere?!" Philza yelled from down the hall.</p>
<p>"Nothing?" Wilbur said, hearing Philza's sandals click as they slammed the floor as Philza walked down the hall.</p>
<p>Tommy stopped crying and laughed.</p>
<p>"Prick. I won!" Tommy said, victorious.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Tommy looked at Wilbur's wings, being a soft yellow and blue.</p>
<p>They were like Philza's.</p>
<p>"Your wings are cool!" Tommy finally admitted.</p>
<p>"Can you fly with them?!" Tommy cooed.</p>
<p>"Yeah- just about every avian can fly, if their wings are healthy and big enough!" Wilbur assured- knowing he was cool.</p>
<p>The words rung in Tommy's head, "every avian can fly". But he was yelled at, and told not to show his wings or feathers to anyone. Not even to make the bird- like noises, which were by instinct. He knew he was hated.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At dinner time, another sibling was called down, "Techno! Dinner!" Tommy sat at an extra seat which was at the table.</p>
<p>Techno glared in confusion at Tommy, but ignored it and sat down.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After dinner, they still sat at the table, introducing themselves, "I am Philza, the brunette is Wilbur, and the brown- to- pink haired is Techno!" Philza smiled.</p>
<p>"I'm Tommy..." Tommy stuttered. Philza gave off a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>There was one thing different from he people he's seen in films or the doctors or scientists at the S.T.D... THEY WERE ALL FUCKING HYBRIDS!</p>
<p>Tommy sighed- accidentally letting out a chirp at the end.</p>
<p>"Wilbur, did you teach him that...?" Philza whispered to Wilbur, who shook his head 'no'. </p>
<p>"Maybe his parents were also avian and he got it from them...?" Wilbur whispered.</p>
<p>It's not like it was weird in their family, they were just not used to hearing avian or bird noises from humans.</p>
<p>Tommy slightly flinched, but nobody seemed to notice.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Alright- you need a bath." Philza announced.</p>
<p>"Techno! Go run Tommy a bath and get him some of your old clothes!" Philza told Techno.</p>
<p>Techno groaned and sigh as an answer, heading to the bathroom to start Tommy's bath.</p>
<p>Tommy followed him down the hall and into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet as he waited for Techno to return with his change of clothes and a towel.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Techno returned shortly with a Spider-Man 3 shirt, black underwear and shorts, and a beach towel with a bird on it.</p>
<p>Even though Techno was a pig hybrid and not avian like the other two, he seemed equally loved. Strange. Tommy got punished for being different.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Do you need help taking off your shirt?" Techno watched as Tommy struggled to get his shirt off.</p>
<p>Tommy nervously nodded.</p>
<p>Techno lifted up his shirt, to see a thick binder- like fabric.</p>
<p>Techno immediately let out a low- toned growl when he figured out what it is. "PHILZA! TECHNO! COME OVER HERE!" Techno yelled down the hall.</p>
<p>Philza and Techno rushed over, concerned.</p>
<p>"What is it, mate?" Philza spoke up. </p>
<p>Techno pointed to the binder Tommy was wearing and made a 'WINGS!' motion with his arms.</p>
<p>Philza and Wilbur looked at each other as both of them filled with rage- furrowing their eyebrows as Philza undid the hooks and straps of the binder.</p>
<p>Tommy inhaled deeply as sloppy, smelly, unkept, and dirty wings limply let loose and flopped down his back.</p>
<p>He gave a sigh of relief, stretching his wings slightly.</p>
<p>"A-Alright! Take a bath, mate, and get dressed and see me in the living room!" Philza said, glaring at Wilbur and Techno to follow him.</p>
<p>The three exited the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Tommy to bathe himself.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tommy dried himself off- and brushed out his hair, draining the bathtub as he slipped on his clothes, waling out of the bathroom and into the living room, where four towels laid on the floor, two on top of each other.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Tommy said, confused.</p>
<p>Philza sat at the top of the towels with a case.</p>
<p>"Tommy lay on your stomach- head facing away from me.</p>
<p>"A-Alright..." Tommy mumbled.</p>
<p>Tommy laid on his stomach and away form Philza as he was told.</p>
<p>He could basically hear the glared Philza gave to Wilbur and Techno.</p>
<p>"I can't do this-" Techno announced, walking up the stairs and into his room.</p>
<p>Wilbur walked over Tommy, holding him down.</p>
<p>"H-Hey, what are you doing..?" Tommy asked, watching Philza slip off his shirt and spreading his wings, holding one out on the ground.</p>
<p>"I am just cleaning them-" Philza said, gently removing the broken, ripped, or damaged feathers from Tommy.</p>
<p>Tommy felt uncomfortable- squirming around a little.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Alright- try to stay still, you're going to feel weird..." Philza told Tommy, who watched him squirt something called "BIRD WING CLEANSER" onto his hands and scrubbed them together rapidly, which foamed.</p>
<p>Philza gently went through Tommy's wing with it, targeting the dirty parts of the wings.</p>
<p>Tommy squirmed and whined, letting out occasional moans.</p>
<p>Philza exhaled rapidly, doing what is best for the new family member.</p>
<p>But, after tonight, Tommy can do it himself.</p>
<p>(remember, kids! birds get horny when you touch their wings! and also IDC if Tommy is like 9-10, I am the author ;) ) </p>
<p>The second Wilbur let go Tommy reached for his wings.</p>
<p>"Sorry mate- we had to clean your wings, or they could get infected and would 'ave to be cut off. But I will show you how tomorrow night when you need to preen them again!" Philza smiled, handing Tommy Wilbur's old shirt which had holes cut in the back for wings.</p>
<p>'would 'ave to be cut off.' These words rung painfully in Tommy's head, but he shook himself off- and smiled, reassuring Wilbur and Philza he was fine.</p>
<p>"Alright- you can sleep in the guest room, Wilbur will show you where it is!" Philza said, watching Wilbur guide Tommy to the guest room.</p>
<p>Tommy climbed into the white sheets- laying on his stomach as he looked out of the window, drifting off into darkness.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tubbo snapped awake.</p>
<p>He hated these dreams- they would come about every 2-3 nights. Tubbo is starting to think these are NOT dreams.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sorry about the flaking! My arm was hurting and I had to take a few days off from typing!</p>
<p>Well, this same dream will continue soon!</p>
<p>But riddle me this;</p>
<p>Option A: The dream becomes a Wilbur x Tommy smut story,</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Option B: The dream becomes an SBI family centric fic.</p>
<p>Please tell me in the comments!!!</p>
<p>Have a good day, night, afternoon, evening, or morning!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>